d'un film d'une berceuse
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: para mathew no hay nada mejor para el ser el quien aga sentir seguro a su querido alfred con una linda cancion de cuna antes de dormir usacan


Diclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
><span>setting: semi canon<span>  
><span>nota de la autora: perdón por las faltas de ortografía ^^<span>

De lo que recuerdo desde que nací y desde que conocí a Alfred el siempre había sido muy hiperactivo, no había segundo en que se le viera allí parado sin hacer nada, siempre estaba por ahí corriendo de un lado a otro jugando ser Hero mientras que yo me encontraba descansando por las carreras que hacía con él, siempre me pregunte de dónde sacaba tantas energía y aun que estuviera todo la tarde preguntándomelo nunca encontraba la respuesta.

Cuando ya éramos adultos y ya independizados el seguía igual claro que no se le pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro pero si de vez en cuando se le veía jugando con unas figuritas o gritando en voz alta que él es el Hero –eso era casi todo el tiempo- pero esa era su forma de ser y a pesar que en ocasiones a mí y a Inglaterra nos diera un dolor de cabeza, es su forma de ser la que me da ánimos para ser notado ante los demás aun que solamente me conformo ser visible solamente para el

Un día cuando me fui a quedar a su casa, me encontraba en el living viendo una nueva película que habían sacado la semana pasada, el de la nada llego corriendo a sentarse a mi lado para mostrarme la película que tenía en sus manos me pidió que la viera con él, yo en realidad no tengo problema en tener que acompañarlo solo que la película que quería ver era una de terror, acaso no le cansa de verlas, siempre dice que es el deber del Hero ver esas películas para demostrar que nada le asustaba pero siempre terminaba pidiéndome dormir con el por qué no se atrevía dormir solo.

Sin nada más que decir acepte ver la película cosa que el reacciono con un gran salto para colocar la dichosa película ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme si ya había terminado de ver la que estaban dando en la tele en fin tendré que verla en otro momento solo que desde que empecé a verla no había tomado en cuenta el nombre de la película que estaba viendo ahora me arrepiento de eso, la película estaba buena.

Apagamos todas las luces y nos sentamos en el sofá atentos a las escenas de la película de terror, en realidad no eran tan tenebrosas y en ocasiones solían ser ridículo pero Al no podía evitar pegar un grito o luchar consigo mismo para no tener que taparse la cara cuando salía el monstruo a aterrorizar a sus víctimas, verlo actuar así solía ser gracioso y era más calmado a comparación cuando veíamos una película de ciencia ficción, una vez por la emoción literalmente casi hecho la casa por la ventana, por suerte esa ves estaba Arthur y Francis para ayudar a controlarlo aun que solo con Arthur ya era suficiente pues Francis solía quedar mirando el espectáculo diciendo que no quería que se arruinara su costosa ropa o que se desordenara el cabello.

En fin cuando ya termino la película encendimos las luces y nos levantamos del sofá para dirigirnos a su cuarto, no era necesario que me volviera a preguntar si me quería dormir con él, Alfred sabía muy bien que yo lo aria sin necesidad de pedírmelo después de todo en ocasiones como estas, soy yo quien lo hace sentir seguro.

Una vez acostados Alfred se encontraba muy inquieto y cada 5 minutos revisaba debajo de la cama para ver si no había algún monstruo, en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que solo era una película que no iba aparecer un tipo con mascara a tratar de asustarnos pero no me asía caso y al final después de media hora se quedaba dormido pero esta vez no lograba conciliar el sueño. Al verlo así solamente se me ocurrió una idea para que lograra dormirse, le acaricie el cabello mientras me aseguraba que estuviera bien tapado

_Dors, dors, p'tit bébé  
><em>_C'est le beau p'tit bébé à maman  
><em>_Dors, dors, dors, dors  
><em>_Dors, dors, p'tit bébé à maman._

Por fin se había relajado y ahora toda su atención era puesta hacia mi mientras le canto la canción de cuna que Francis me cantaba a mi para dormirme en esas noches en las que me despertaba asustado por las pesadillas o por la tormenta que empezaba sin avisar.

_Demain s'il fait beau,  
><em>_J'irons au grand-père  
><em>_Dors, dors, p'tit bébé  
><em>_Dors, dors, dors, dors  
><em>_Dors, dors, p'tit bébé à maman._

Cuando termine de cantar me di cuenta que Alfred por fin se había dormido, se veía tan tranquilo dormido que sería imposible imaginar que es el mismo hermano imperactivo que en ocasiones le hace bromas a Francis y a Arthur o el mismo que nunca deja de nombrarse como un Hero, sonrió al ver su rostro dormido y apago la luz para por fin dormí.

_Buenas noches mi querido hermano_


End file.
